mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Spike "maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" S1E01.png|Pinkie Pie walking towards Twilight and Spike. Pinkie trotting towards Twilight and Spike S1E01.png|*humming* Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png|Pinkie Pie standing perfectly still. Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png Pinkie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png|*gasp* Pinkie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png|Pinkie preparing to blast off... Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|Surprise! Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|I've just set a party just for you, Twilight. Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Boooring. Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png So lonely S01E01.jpg Pinkie Pie party library Twilight Sparkle hot sauce S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Pinkie putting hot sauce on cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png|Mmmmm! Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png|It looks great, but tastes spicy! S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png|She's good. Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie REFerence S01E02.png|A REFerence. Pinkie Pie under E S01E02.png|"It was under 'E'!" Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png 1x02 PoniesVersusTheForest.png Pinkie 'Whee, let's go!' S1E02.png Twilight to Pinkie 'Not so fast' S1E02.png Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png S01e02 3m29s rainbow dash without her tail.png|"Especially if there's caramel apples in there!" Pinkie 'Especially if there's candy apples in there' S1E02.png Pinkie to Twilight 'What those things are good' S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png Fluttershy speeds down while Rainbow catches Pinkie S1E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|Pinkie doesn't take this too seriously. Pinkie laughing at first tree S1E02.png|This is how Pinkie reacts to the scary trees. Pinkie making faces at first tree S1E02.png|Making faces at the tree. Pinkie begins her tree song SE102.png|"When I was a little filly and the sun was going do-o-own... Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png|The darkness and the shadows, Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png|...they would always make me Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png|fro-o-own..." Pinkie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png|"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw." Pinkie 'Learn to stand up tall, face your fears' S1E02.png|"She said, 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears...'" Pinkie Pie1 S01E02.png|"'You'll see that they can't hurt you: just laugh to make them disappear.'" Pinkie Pie2 S01E02.png|"Ha, ha, ha!" Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Pinkie Pie3 S01E02.png|"So... giggle at the ghosties!" Pinkie Pie4 S01E02.png|"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and- Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png|if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming- Pinkie Pie5 S01E02.png|and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh... Laugh!" Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png Twilight laugh face S1E2.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Watching Dash twitching her wings Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|This is it... Applejack "Isn't this what you've been waiting for" S1E02.png|Beholding the orbs on the pedestal. S1E2_Pinkie.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png|"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png|"Why do I have to cry even during happy endings?" Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Spike animation error.png Pinkie Pie isnt this exciting S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png The Ticket Master Discovering the ticket Pinkie baats S1E03.png|Squealing because she thinks bats landed on her face Pinkie waits S1E03.png|"Wait, these aren't... tickets to..." Pinkie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|".. the Grand Galloping Gala?" At this point, Ellie Goulding's song Starry Eyed should come on. Pinkie's Grand Galloping Gala Fantasy Pinkie Pie lol1 S1E03.png|"It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria!" Pinkie Pie lol2 S1E03 .png|"I've always, always, ALWAYS wanted to go!" Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png|"Oh, the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!" Pinkie pie's fantasy for her S01E03.png PiñataS01E03.png|A teddy bear-shaped piñata. Sun-beamsS01E03.png|"Goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla!" Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Pinkie's favourite game: Pin the tail on the pony, except when she removes her blindfold, her own tail is on the poster and she has the fake tail. Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Smiling in a camera booth Pinkie tongue S01E03.png|And licking the Hub logo! Trying to get the ticket Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png|She assumes the ticket is for her and Rarity laments the loss of her chance to meet the love of her life. Pinkie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png|Twilight: "Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to." Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|Comedy and Tragedy: "You haven't?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Now just tragedy. Well, sorta. Twilight surrounded S1E03.png|Pinkie Pie and her friends bicker. Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png Twilight shouting S01E03.png|''Quiieet!!!'' Pinkie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png|"And then I said, 'Oatmeal?! Are you craz-' Oh." Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png|Twilight shoos them away. Pinkie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Pinkie uses a surprise party to reaffirm her friendship with Twilight S1E3 The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air.PNG|A circle of ponies catches Twilight and throws her into the air. S1E3 Pinkie Pie Twilight and other ponies.PNG|Pinkie sings, "Twilight is my bestest friend. Whoopie, whoopie!" S1E3 Twilight being thrown in the air again.PNG |"Pinkie..." S1E3 Pinkie Pie singing.PNG|"I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party! She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!" Pinkie Pie 11.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|After Twilight's outburst, the friends regret pressuring her. Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity with their very own tickets. Pinkie happy with her ticket S01E03.png Applebuck Season Pinkie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|"Hey! Thi-i-s m-a-akesss myyyy voi-ice sound si-illlllly!" Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png|This requires popcorn. Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|OM, NOM, NOM. S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|Dancing with joy. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|'' I haven't seen Applejack since the stampede!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie 1 S01E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Pinkie and Applejack like the trophy... Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|The way Applejack takes the trophy sure is strange. Pinkie and Twilight S1E4.png|"She seemed fine to me!" Pinkie Pie reassures the Cakes S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie is nothing but joy and laughter. She does represent the Spirit of Laughter after all. Pinkie Pie right, aj S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Happy S1E4.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png|Let's see. To make muffins, we need sugar, eggs, chocolate chips... Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png|Applejack's fine creation. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png|Ugh... Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|I'm gonna barf! Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png|Get rid of those muffins, Spike, they're not as tasty as everypony thought. Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E05.png|It's a beautiful day out here! Pinkie Pie4 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png Merriment continues S1E5.png Hilarity with Pinkie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie hiccup S01E05.png|Whoa, my! Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png|EEK! Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Rainbow and Pinkie watching their quarry S1E5.png Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|She has no clue at all... Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Pinkie Pie popping up through the cloud S01E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png Rainbow Dash 'Pinkie, you're so random' S1E5.png|Pinkie being random. Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E05.png|... A bunch of balloons lift her up to the sky... Pinkie Pie8 S01E05.png Gilda "buzz off!" S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Shock.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E05.png|Tell me I didn't see and hear what I just saw and heard. Pinkie Pie0 S01E05 .png|Don't look at me... I don't know. Pinkie Pie looking devious S01E05.png|"Pinkie Pie... Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|Style!" Pinkie zapping Gilda s01e05.png|Gilda derping. Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|I'm keeping an eye on you! Pinkie Minuette BerryPunch s01e05.png Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|BZZZZZZT! Pinkie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png Boast Busters Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|OMG for Pinkie Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png Dragonshy Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png Pinkie Pie pokes Rainbow Dash S1E7.png|Poke! Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rallying the girls.png|Pinkie with RD an Rarity. Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|Tee-hee! Pinkie Pie I Mean S1E7.png|No, wait. How do I put this? Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Pinkie, the mad stylist. Ponies montage posing S1E07.png|We're ready! Pinkie Pie uuh pretty! S01E07.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Pinkie, so random she's winning tic-tac-toe! Fluttershy is unconvinced by Pinkie S1E7.png|Pinkie, so random, she gives people the creeps. Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Pinkie Hop Skip and Jump.png|Move yer little rump! A hop, a skip, and a jump! Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Ooooookaaaaaay? Pinkie Pie playing with the rubber chicken S1E7.gif|Pinkie Playing joyfully playing with the rubber chicken (animated). All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png|Pinkie in the background. Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Pinkie, seconds before encountering the Dragon. Pinkie Pie as a beaten present S1E7.png|Pinkie seconds after encountering the Dragon. Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie Psst Over Here S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Psst Over Here Hurry S1E09.png|Oh, it's you. Come on in. Pinkie Pie Come Here S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Hurry S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Head Out Door S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Flashlight S1E09.png Group Pile Window S1E09.png Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed S1E9.png|Evidently, there are things even Pinkie Pie fears. Who knows if she's just pretending. Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E09.png|I know what Zecora is. She's a mysterious pony. Pinkie Pie Ooooo S1E09.png|And she will consume one that she gets close to. Spoooooooky! Pinkie Pie Worried S1E09.png Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png|She's an evil enchantress, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie And Twilight Arms Crossed S1E09.png|Twilight Sparkle is surprised by Pinkie Pie's Russian dance. Pinkie Pie Looking Into Camera S1E09.png|Don't look deep in her eyes... Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|Swirling eyes Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|...or she'll put you in trances! Pinkie Watch out! S1E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Smile S1E09.png Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Pinkie, please, stop singing S1E09.png Pinkie shows up with a spotted tongue S1E09.png|"Phtha purse!" Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png|Pinkie spraying it. RD cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png|Duck! Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png Spike about to give main six nicknames S1E09.png|"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got..." Spike dubs Pinkie "Spitty Pie" S1E09.png|Spike dubs her "Spitty Pie". Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Spitty Pie and Hair-ity S01E09.jpeg Pinkie spitting S01E09.png|Phee bwat Thegora thith? Zhe phurth vy thung! (See what Zecora did? She cursed my tongue!) Pinkie Pie stare S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|Eyeballs nearly pop out Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png|Tail swishing Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie and the others watching Zecora. Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|"AaaaahhhhH!!!" Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png Pinkie Pie lol S01E09.png|CANNONBALL! Pinkie Pie lol2 S01E09.png Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png|Pinkie checking her tongue. Pinkie Pie sticking her tongue out S1E9.jpg|"When I couldn't talk anymore my tongue was all, eeeeehhh!" Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul... Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie licks cream beard S1E10.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie Pie S01E10.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E10.png|"... and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that this treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess!" Pinkie Pie3 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E10.png|Look at her tongue! BlargPinkie S01E10.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E10.png|Pinkie mimes playing a trombone when her friends don't understand why she's looking for one. Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E10.png|When Rarity emerges from her house carrying bags stuffed with Parasprites, Pinkie presents a harmonica that she found. Rarity and Pinkie S01E10.png|Rarity doesn't care, though. Pinkie Pie and the maracas S01E10.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E10.png|"They will be with these cymbals!" Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png|This, after all, is a one-pony band. Pinkie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png|The Pinkie Pie Pied Parasprite Piper of Ponyville Pinkie Pie trombone S01E10.png Pinkie "even when I don't understand me" S1E10.png|"Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I don't understand me." Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Wah wah wah wah... Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie spotlight S1E13.png Pinkie Pie S01E11.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Olympic figure skater, right here! Twilight Skating First Time.png|Pinkie Pie showing off Pinkie tells Twilight to steer S1E11.png|"Twilight, steer! Steer!" Twilight and Pinkie sliding across pond S1E11.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Pinkie tries to console Twilight S1E11.png|"Twilight, you did a great job your first time around. I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours." Pinkie hesitates S1E11.png|When Twilight excitedly asks, "Really?", she pauses. Pinkie Pie "No." S1E11.png|"No." Pinkie asks Twilight "But did I make you feel better?" S1E11.png|"But did I make you feel better?" Pinkie suggests another activity S1E11.png|"I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hoofs on the ground." Pinkie suggests helping Fluttershy S1E11.png|"I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters." Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png|Pinkie Pie shrug. Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle overseeing the revamped process. Pinkie and Twilight looking at lake map S1E11.png Pinkie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png|Getting right to work. Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Offering to help Applebloom get a cupcake cutie mark Pinkie Pie S01E12.png|"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Pinkie Pie1 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie baking cropped S1E12.png Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png|"I don't have any cupcakes, ... but you look like you'd be good at helping me make some." The Cupcake Song Pinkie Pie3 S01E12.png|"All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix! Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!" Apple Bloom balancing lemon on head S1E12.png|"A bit of salt, just a bit!" Pinkie spinning cupcake tray on nose S1E12.png|"Baking these treats is such a cinch!" Pinkie balancing cupcake tray on head S1E12.png Pinkie with spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png|"Add a teaspoon of vanilla!" Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png|"And a little more and you count to four, and you never get your fill of..." Pinkie Pie6 S01E12.png|"Cupcakes!" "So sweet and tasty!" S1E12.png|"So sweet and tasty!" Pinkie appears from top of frame S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" Pinkie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Don't be too hasty!" Pinkie Pie7 S01E12.png|"Cupcakes," Pinkie Pie8 S01E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie ends Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes!" The apprenticeship fails Pinkie Pie tasting cupcakes S01E12.png|Pinkie tasting Applebloom's creations. Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png|"Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there?" Pinkie Pie12 S01E12.png|"Flour. It's flour. Yay! I guessed it." Pinkie Pie13 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E12.png|Wanna try one, Twilight? Pinkie stirring S01E12.png Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark E12.png|The camera zooms on Pinkie's cutie mark as Twilight explains, "A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself." Pinkie Pie15 S01E12.png|Pinkie and Applebloom at the cute-ceañera. Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png Pinkie Pie S01E13.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E13.png|This is Pinkie Pie live in Equestria. Pinkie Pie2 S01E13.png|This is going to be... Pinkie Pie3 S01E13.png|Heh-heh! What can I say? Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png|...the greatest competition nopony has ever seen before! Pinkie Pie5 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E13.png|Get ready, folks, the race is about to begin! Pinkie Pie10 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E13.png|"It's Applejack! It's Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|The results are in. Category:Character gallery pages